The Games Will Change Everything
by Lexi and Finnick Odair
Summary: Katniss and Finnick become friends in District 4. What happens when Finnick gets reaped? What happens if the year after that Katniss gets reaped? Katniss lives in District 4. Rated T for Language, Theme, and Death. BY: Lexi and Finnick Odair
1. Chapter 1: District 4

CHAPTER 1: Finnick Odair

I stand in front of my new pretty sea side home and cradle Buttercup, my tabby cat, in my arms. I was 12 years old. My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I live in the beautiful District 4. I loved it here. It was the prettiest District in my opinion. My father is the owner of a large Fishing Company, _Capitol Seafood_, that exported the seafood directly to the Capitol, so it was safe to say that we were on the rich side of District 4. I had everything I wanted, but I wasn't spoiled. My younger sister didn't even know what the word spoiled meant. My mother was a bit snobbish, but my father was the kindest soul that ever lived. When he wasn't too busy with _Capitol Seafood _my father would take me fishing in his large boat. He was great with a harpoon, but I could never grasp the talent. I myself was skilled highly with a bow and arrow, which was out of place in District 4. I wonder if I will ever have to use my skills. This reminds me that my first reaping was two days from now and I was nervous. Nervousness was new to me because my parent's had always protected me. But here it was different. No amount of money could stop my name from being reaped. Another reminder that no matter how much money you have, the Capitol owns you lock, stock, and barrel. We had just moved to a new, larger home in the wealthy subdivision Estancia Seaside Estates.

"Where do you want this box, Mrs. Everdeen?" A mover asks as my mother as I stare at the large house.

Someone starts tickling me from behind and I know right away that it is my daddy.

I giggle and turn to look in to the handsome face of my dark haired father. He smiles at me and stops tickling.

"Well, my little Kat, you and Prim go ahead and picks rooms!" he says playfully and stands up to assist my mother as she orders around the movers.

My little 8 year old sister Primrose jumps up and down next to me, with her blonde curls splashing across her face.

"Come on!" I tell her and take her hand as we both run into the large 3 story house.

We walk hand in hand through the front hall which had a gold and red style and then we find the white staircase and we run up.

The wood on the floor makes a click clop noise as we run up the stairs and appear in what seems to be a play room.

"Cool!" Prim says as we look around the toys.

I see some dolls and I roll my eyes a bit. I was 12, almost a teenager. My parents seemed to forget that sometimes.

I watch Prim pick up some dolls and I impatiently want to head over to the rooms. She doesn't make any move to leave the toys, so I tell her, "Prim, I'll be finding my room."

She absently nods and I head to the first door I find and look into it.

It was large princess themed room and I look skeptically at the pink wallpaper and pink carpet. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the canopy princess bed.

Nope, I think and close the door heading to the next room.

I go through 9 rooms on the second floor and then sit dejectedly on the staircase. None of them were right. I guess perhaps I could talk to mom about buying stuff for a room.

Prim had already picked the first room I saw. Of course she did. She was the princess type. I was the boyish type. I'm not a tomboy for sure, but I do like getting dirty and going outside.

Prim is frightened to venture to our old backyard without an adult with fear of getting hurt by a stranger or something. I relished on the idea of someone trying to kidnap me. They would be sorry they ever tried to capture Katniss Everdeen

I stand up as a mover comes by me, carrying a box and opening a door I assumed was a closet.

It was a stairway. I follow him intrigued, and head up to a small floor with only a sitting room, and 4 rooms surrounding it.

The man smiles a gap toothed smile and says, "What are you doing up here Missy? 'Tis only a small floor."

I smile back at the old man and say, "Well, I can't find the perfect room in the fancy other floors."

He smiles and puts the box down on a simple side table and heads back down the small stairway.

I push open the first door and I find a beautiful room. No, breathtaking. It had completely glassed walls.

If I didn't know better, I would have through it was only a platform in the air. I walk in awe as I see a simple twin green bed was in the room with marble flooring. There was a couch, loveseat, table, and lamp. I see two more doors in the glassed room and open them. One is a large closet with a desk in it and the other door is a bathroom.

When I walk cautiously towards one of the glass walls I see the view of a beautiful beach. White sand, Aqua blue water and bright green palm trees.

That's when I know for sure this is my room. Even the color of the bed was me. I smile and put my small suitcase on the floor and begin unpacking in my new house.

"Please pass the butter." My mother smiles and asks me as I pass it to her.

We were having our very first lunch in our new home, and everyone was in a good mood.

"So what rooms did you girls choose?" my mother asks and smiles at Prim and I.

Prim answers first and fidgets in her booster seat even though she was 7.

"I choose a pink room! It's really pretty mommy!" she beams and then focuses her attention to her lobster.

"I choose a room on the third floor. It's beautiful. All glassed." I tell my mother and father as I finish my food and wait to be excused to go to the beach.

Silver where clinks as my mother drops her fork, then picks it up quickly again. "The third floor has very small rooms sweetie. That is practically the servant floor."

My father intervenes, "Caroline, I don't see any harm. Let Katniss keep the room."

I send him a smile and watch as my mother relaxes instantly and says, "Well, I suppose so Andrew. Katniss dear, if you're finished you may go explore, or do whatever you younglings like to do."

I jump up instantly and give my mother a hug. She was never in this good of a mood. Letting me leave the table early to have fun? Moving had its perks.

She smiles at me. "Please stay safe dear." She tells me and turns to my father, "Andrew, do you think that…" I hear her start but her voice fades out as I head out a back door that leads into a small green backyard.

I look around our new backyard and I love that my dad had put targets on a side for me to practice my archery.

I see my reflection in our small pool and I stare at it.

I was beautiful. As vain as it sounded, it was true. I had long elegant brown hair and sparkling bluey gray eyes. I had a beautiful face and I know that sounds really vain. I knew it though when I always saw boys taking double takes on me, or girls jealousy glaring at me. I didn't really care about the attention.

I continue exploring my backyard and find not much else as I head down a small sandy path down to the beach. It was only 2:00PM, so the sun was shining brightly and I walk into the bright sand and laugh. I laugh and just run around the sparkling beach. It would seem as if I had never been to the beach before, but whenever I was on the beach, I was happy.

I finally decide I want to head into the water and I take of my shirt, which I had put a tank top under, and I had already been wearing shorts. I hated bikinis. I morbidly hate them.

I take down my hair from its braid, and I run into the water blissfully.

The blue water splashes against me and I float on back until a wave comes and put's seawater in my mouth. I'm never doing that again. I swim further out to some rocks and realize I was going too far out. My house looked tiny in the distance so I start to swim back when something clutches my leg.

Fear hits me as I look down to see what my foot was stuck in. It was a net.

I franticly see the tide coming up and I struggle to get myself free.

The waved start getting bigger and the water gets higher by a few inches. My head was only an inch above the water. Or my mouth was only an inch higher than the water. I try to scream but I only feel the waves hitting my face. I try to clear my mind and I scream, "HELP!"

I hear the noise of someone swimming and I try to see who it is.

"I'm coming! Don't move!" I hear a voice that sounded like a boy's.

"I obviously can't move or I wouldn't' be here." I can't help but cough out as a wave hits my face and I cough.

I hear a hollow laugh and feel someone touch my legs and I feel a sharp item hit my leg. "Ouch!" I complain and I hear the boy apologize.

I feel the net on my leg fall off and I instantly swim up.

The boy who saved me grabs me with his strong arms and swims, holding me, to a rock.

He lifts me up to the rock and I cough up some water. "If I catch up to the idiot who left that net there, it will be a sorry day for him." I mutter darkly and then turn around to see my rescuer.

I see a breathtakingly handsome boy with bronze hair. He has sea green eyes and had no shirt on.

I see him staring at my face and I see his expression is amazed. Amazed at what? Ugh, I hope it's not my looks again.

He smiles at me and I stare at him for a second before smiling back. "Thanks. I would have been in a really bad position if you hadn't saved me." I tell him and he grins.

"No problem. I was fishing and then I saw a head peak out of the water and heard some noise. You did pretty well staying above water with all of the currents." He says running his hand through his bronze hair.

"Yeah, well I'm a good swimmer." I tell him rolling my eyes and he smirks at this.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"You're different then most girls. Most girls aren't like you. You almost drowned, and the first thing you say is that you're going to kill the person who left the net there." He says this and laughs. "Most girls would also be trying to snuggle or kiss me by this point."

I smirk at the handsome boy. "Don't get to full of yourself."

I glance back at my house and then look back at him. "What's your name?" I ask him.

"Finnick Odair. Or should I say your tall, handsome knight in shining armor." He says with a slight bow.

"Yeah yeah. I'm Katniss Everdeen." I tell him and hold out my hand.

He shakes it and as we shake hands, I feel that a friendship that will last forever has formed.

"Well Katniss, can we call it friends?" he asks splashing the water with his foot.

I hesitate slightly but then answer, "Sure."

He smiles and then looks down almost blushing.

"I got to get heading back to my house. My mom will have flipped by this time." I tell Finnick and jump of the rock and he does the same.

"Sure you can swim? I can carry you if you like." He says winking and flexing his muscles.

I chuckle. "I think I can handle myself." I tell him and start to swim with rapid strokes back to my house.

I can stand now and I walk up onto the beach and cough a little of water.

Finnick comes behind me and walks with me up to my house.

He looks surprised to see my house and says, "You guys moved in. I live next door." He says and points to a large house next door and I smile.

He insists on walking me to my house and when a servant opens the door she gasps and shrieks, " !"

My mother quickly rushes to me and ushers me into the house.

"I'm fine mom." I tell her and try to move away from her firm grip when she asks, "What happened?"

Finnick steps in. "She got caught in the water by a net." My mother gasps at this and leads me to a small sofa.

"She was coughing very badly. I think you should do a check up on her to make sure she's fine, ."

I shoot him a death glare which he returns with an innocent smile.

"Thank you darling. What's your name?" she asks Finnick, and he responds, "I'm Finnick Odair. I live next door to you guys." He tells my mother and she smiles at him.

She leans down to brush my hair when she says, "Katniss, he's very handsome."

I blush beet red and say, "Mom!"

Finnick smiles at this and laughs. I was starting to like Finnick. He was different than most boys. He had a personality and sense of humor.

I'm ordered to rest on the couch and Finnick is welcomed to stay by my mother and she leaves us alone.

"How old are you Katniss?" the boy asks me as he sips the hot chocolate my mother made us.

"12. How about you?" I ask him and lay down on my side away from him.

"I'm 14. So it'd your first reaping huh?" he tells me and I tense up and sit up.

He looks apologetic and says, "Sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to upset you."

I nod and then stand up. I wanted to shoot.

"Hey your mom said to stay in—"he starts, but I leave the room into my backyard.

I didn't really care what my mom said. I wanted to shoot, and that's what I was going to do.

I pick up my bow and an arrow and take careful aim at the target and release it.

It hits the target dead in the middle. The chances of me hitting the target wee even to the chances of you waking up in the morning.

"Whoa. You're amazing with the bow." I hear Finnick say behind me and I turn to look at him.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine." I tell him and he takes his trident and throws it at the target and it hits the target middle a well.

I laugh and tell him, "Looks like we're both experts at a weapon."

He grins and I grin back.

We were friends. Finnick and Katniss. We both knew right there that we were going to get along great.

**Hey! I wanted to do another story with FinnickXKatniss so here it is! Katniss lives in District 4. PLEASE REVIEW! Please don't follow or favorite without reviewing**

**LEXI**

**REMEMBER:**

**READ**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

Chapter 2: The Reaping

Over the next two days, Finnick and I become fast friends. It was summer, so school was out, and Finnick and I spent every moment up till the reaping together.

"Finnick I'm scared. And I never admit to being scared so don't laugh at me." I warn him as we sit on the large rock we had met on. He nods his head and the hesitantly says, "About what?" A dolphin comes by and splashes water all over me.

He laughs and I scowl. "Now I have to change again." I tell him annoyed and then I hop into Finnick's boat that we had brought out.

He grins and says mockingly, "Aw, poor Katniss has to change again. Bad dolphin. Bad dolphin." He raises a finger accusingly to where the dolphin was.

I sigh. Finnick never could have a serious conversation. Usually it was all jokes. Yesterday we went out on my boat into the ocean for the day. HE pushed me into the water on 'accident' and had to 'heroically' save me.

Finnick stands up from the rock and jumps into his boat as well.

He revvs up the engine and we're zooming back home.

He ties the boat to his house's dock and then helps me out.

I shiver despite myself as I hadn't brought a towel. Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk through my backyard in through my back door.

As we walk in I see Mrs. Odair talking to my mother on the sofa. "Yes they make the most adorable and perfect couple." Mrs. Odair says smiling as we walk into the living room.

My mother rises when she see s us but shares a smile with Mrs. Odair at Finnick holding me.

I roll back my eyes and Finnick laughs lightly, sensing my uncomfortableness.

"Katniss dear, you remember Mrs. Lauren Odair, don't you?" My mother says and I smile.

Mrs. Odair was a very nice lady, like her son. I had met her yesterday.

"Of course I do." I tell her and walk over to Mrs. Odair and courtesy slightly as is the custom for richer families in District 4.

Mrs. Odair beams and pulls me into a hug. "Hello darling." She says and then my mother speaks up. "Katniss dear, the reaping is in 20 minutes. Go get dressed."

I nod and run up to the staircase as I hear Mrs. Odair say, "Finnick dear here's your shirt. Change in another room upstairs as well."

I hear Finnick's footsteps as he comes up next to me as we head up to the third floor.

"They make the most adorable and perfect couple." Finnick says mimicking his mother and I shove him.

"Shut up Finnick." I tell him to try to stop the blush come up my cheeks. I walk into my room and hastily put on a gold gown, as reapings in the rich districts such as District 1, District 2, and my District, where something to celebrate and dress lavishly for.

I sloppily comb my hair and put it loose on one shoulder. Some of my hair annoyingly falls into my face and then I check the mirror as my mother had always said "Never leave the house without looking at the mirror." I looked fine and gorgeous as usual and I step out of my room into the small lounge and sit waiting for Finnick. 5 minutes pass and I decide to head downstairs. What was Finnick? A girl? I took only 4 minutes to get ready.

As I reach the end of the staircase I hear, "Yes, they are perfect. They are both extraordinarily beautiful, and they fit in the right social class with each other." Mrs. Odair's voice says.

I groan and sit down on the staircase. I didn't want everyone thinking this was going to be a romance. This was a friendship, a great friendship because I'd never met any girls worth being my friends. They always were either talking about boys, or talking about clothes. And if I met a boy, they would just ask me out and I'd be like, "I'm only 12 idiot." Finnick was different. He was the nicest person I'd ever met, and hey, he looks amazing besides that.

I stand up and walk down to my mom and Mrs. Odair seated on the living room couches still.

Mrs. Odair smiles and looks me over. She sighs with happiness as is she had just found the perfect woman for her son.

I keep on a stiff smile and then give my mom a hug. "I have to go now." I tell her and head to the door. "Goodbye Mrs. Odair, it was nice to see you again." I call to her and then leave before I can hear anything else.

I walk down our driveway and start my way into town square, near the Justice Building. I was nervous for sure. My mother didn't even bother to come because she had no doubt in her mind I wouldn't get picked. I sigh and kick some sand with my small gold heals. Whenever the parents or family thought like that it always seemed to do just the opposite of what they thought.

I reach the Justice Building and try to ignore people staring at me as I head over to the check in.

"Next." The lady says after she pricks my finger and identifies it.

I move over to the area for 12 year olds and stand there quietly as I wait for this whole crap to start. A girl next to me smiles shyly and I see she is fighting back tears. "Hi." She says and looks like she desperately wants a distraction.

The wind blows the large palm trees surrounding the stage and I answer back, "Hello."  
I say nothing more signaling the end to the conversation. It wasn't that I was mean it was just I had enough on my head right now to be talking to another frightened girl.

"WELCOME!" I hear a shrill voice and I turn to see Miss. ZaZa Blaker, the District 4 escort.

I turn my attention to her but I catch someone staring at me and I turn slightly to see Finnick looking at me.

He gives me a ghost of a smile and I smile partially back.

I turn back to and she says, "Before we begin, we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

I look at a screen on either side of the stage and watch a stupid, biased story of the rebellion.

"… this is how we remember; this is how we safeguard our future." The voice on the screen says and the music stops.

"Now! Ladies first." Miss ZaZa says and walks over to the girl bowl.

She reaches in and picks daintily a slip. She then holds it up for everyone to see and my heart is about to stop with fear. _Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't be me._

"Reese Bender!" Miss. ZaZa calls out and I exhale deeply.

Finnick smiles broadly at me and I smile back. It was stupid of me to think I'd get reaped anyway. I was just one out of thousands. But still. One person gets picked, and they could be thinking the same thing I was.

"Come on up dear!" The escort trills again and an 18 year old girl walks up to the stage. She had spiky black hair and a ring on her lip. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. Who in their right minds puts a ring on your face?

"Now, for the boys!" Miss ZaZa says and she walks across the stage to the other bowl.

I suddenly feel nervous for Finnick. What if he was—

"Finnick Odair!" Miss ZaZa calls out and my heart stops beating.

I look in horror over to Finnick and I see him struggling to maintain a straight face. He looks once hauntingly at me and mouths _I'm so sorry_ and then walks up to the stage with a fake grin.

Miss ZaZa smiles at him brightly. "My my, such a handsome tribute!" she says and Finnick grins at the crowd. Reese stares blankly at everyone and doesn't use any facial expressions.

Miss ZaZa ushers Finnick and Reese off the stage and I stand there in shock.

Sweet, cocky Finnick. My new friend. Gone. A tear rolls down my face and I suddenly remember that you can see the tributes if you know them.

I push and shove through the crows over to the Justice Building and shove a guard out of my way.

"Hey! Little girl, only friends and family allowed." He says and I yell out, "I'm his next door neighbor."

I see the room with the boy plate on it and I open it forcefully.

Finnick looks away from where he was looking out the window and rushes over to me.

We embrace tightly and I start to cry. He picks me up and sits down with me on his lap.

What was I doing crying? It was Finnick who should be crying. He was the one who was going to die in a horrible way.

I stop crying and Finnick hugs me tightly even though I'm already in his lap.

"I didn't think you'd come." He tells me and strokes my hair.

"Of course I was going to come. I had to punch a guard to come, but still, I came." I tell him and get off his lap.

He smiles and then laughs. "I wish we could've had more time together." Finnick says sadly and my heart almost breaks.

"We will, Finnick. You'll win. I know it." I tell him certainly and I gaze into his handsome face.

He smiles sadly and says, "There's 24 of us Katniss. Only one comes out."  
"It'll be you." I tell him and hug him one last time.

His arms tighten around my back and a peacekeeper opens the door.

"Alright, time to go." He says and I desperately say, "Finnick, you'll win I know it."

And then I do what I never dreamed I'd ever do. I lean up to him and kiss him, right on the lips.

He kisses back a little and puts his arms around my back to pull me closer and then I move away as the peacekeeper grabs my arm roughly.

"Let go of me." I hiss at the peacekeeper and I look one last time at Finnick and he still seems to be in happy shock that I kissed him.

"Finnick we'll see each other again, I promise!" I shout desperately and he tries to get to me only to be stopped by the peace keeper. The door slams and I hear something like, "I love you Katniss!"

I stand there and numbly let the peacekeeper drag me out of the Justice Building and I run as fast as I can over to the rock where Finnick and I used to sit.

My beautiful gown gets soaked as I swim madly over to the rock and hoist myself onto it. Then I cry. Finnick was gone.

**Please review! Thanks for the review apy! This chapter is for you**

**LEXI**


	3. CHAPTER 3: Finnick Small Scenes

CHAPTER 3: Finnick Small Scenes

"FINNICK ODAIR!" Miss ZaZa trills and I stand in stupefied shock.

The realization hits me. I was going into the games. I look to Katniss to see a look of horror on her face and I mouth to her _I'm so sorry_. Because I was. I was so sorry we weren't going to become better friends.

I then realize this is on TV, so I put on a grin for the cameras and stalk up to the stage.

"My my, such a handsome tribute!" Miss ZaZa says and I grin at the crowd. I could use my looks to my advantage.

Miss ZaZa then puts a hand on my back and a hand on Reese's back and ushers us to the marble Hall of Justice/

"Alright tributes! Family and friends will be here for you if you have any." ZaZa says and she pushes me into a room and gives me a smile.

The door to the small room slams and I immediately head to the window. I look out at my beautiful ocean and think about how many kid who had been in this room had died.

3 minutes pass and I wonder if anyone is going to come see me. Maybe Katniss would come? I wish she would. She was practically my only friend. All my other 'friends' were my friends because of my money or looks. Katniss liked me because of me. And I liked her because of her personality as well. But hey, if she's also the prettiest girl in District 4, so be it.

I hear some yelling and struggling and I hear the door open.

I turn around to see Katniss and I run to hug her. I hug her tightly and just want to stay there forever.

I pick her up and put her on my lap on the seat. She begins to cry and I stroke her hair. I guess she loved me more than I thought. Honestly, I would rather have her here than my parents. "I didn't think you'd come." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Of course I was going to come. I had to punch a guard to come, but still, I came." She says and gets off my lap. I miss her warmth and stare at her for a second. Her sweetness and rebellious nature. Add that with a breathtakingly beautiful girl, and you got the perfect girl. Her long elegant brown hair was loose around her breathtaking face and her intriguing gray eyes stared right at me, making me freeze.

I smile at her comment and laugh a little. "I wish we could have had more time together I tell her and she says, "We will Finnick. You'll win. I know it."

I smile a bit and say, "There's 24 of us Katniss. Only one comes out."

"It'll be you." She tells me and wraps her arms around me and I hug her back. I tighten my arms and hold her close as a peacekeeper opens the door and yells, "Alright, time to go."

I get desperate and anxious at this and she looks her mystic gray eyes look into mine and she says, "Finnick, you'll win I know it."

I get alarmed at the thought of never seeing her again and I feel my stomach constrict.

She then looks up at me and leans up and her soft lips press to mine and I'm taken by surprise. I kiss her back and put my arms around her waist to pull her as close to me as she we can when the damn peacekeeper grabs her arm and yanks her away from me.

"Let go of me!" I hear someone say menacing but I can't comprehend anything other than Katniss Everdeen just kissed me.

"Finnick, we'll see each other again, I promise!" Katniss shouts desperately and I come out of my happy shock to try to get to her, to hug her or feel her hair one last time.

The peacekeeper leaves with a struggling Katniss and I shout out wildly, "I love you Katniss!"

The door slams and I'm left in silence. The silence that means death. It was a matter of time. I punch the wall and wish I had had more time with Katniss. She was perfect.

I sit on the chair and try to get my mind off Katniss and how soft her lips where on mine. I close my eyes trying to remember the amazing feeling of her lips on mine when ZaZa opens the door and says, "Times up! Time to board the train."

I numbly follow her and I see the lashing of cameras in my face and put on a grin for the camera.

We are ushered into the train and as it starts up I move to the window to say one final goodbye to the ocean when I see something in the distance. Something wearing gold. Katniss! She was on our rock.

My eyes threaten to cry as I watch her from the distance and then turn around. Katniss would find someone else. Someone better, someone whom she loved. The thought of another boy kissing or hugging Katniss makes me want to beat someone up so I just sit down on a couch and wait for the long ride to the Capitol to finish.

* * *

We arrive into the Capitol station and I see lots of girls screaming, "FINNICK ODAIR! FINNICK ODAIR!"

They are all so ugly it hurts, but I wave back at and grin at some of them as they were my audience. Mags Meriel, my mentor, had told me that I needed to get people to like me. Reese had refused to talk or get any advice. Guess it was for my own good. Didn't need to become friends only for her to get killed.

We are led into my apartment and I go to sleep instantly. Tomorrow was the tribute parade, and I needed every ounce of energy I had.

* * *

The crowd goes wild as I wave at them in my provocative costume and Reese stands silent next to me.

Mags told me that I was a big hit in the capitol. That sponsors were getting together to plan for my safety in the arena. I was relieved that I had a sliver of hope.

"District 4, Finnick Odair, with a score of 10."

Mags squeals and I smile despite myself. I was a mega star. Posters everywhere in the city had my face on it. I had an n excellent chance of winning.

* * *

I stand on my platform and I see that it is a frozen wasteland. I see that there is a lake on one side and an ice glacier on the other. I was going for the lake.

The countdown starts and I'm hoping Katniss isn't watching. She would have to see me kill and be evil. I sigh and decide not to think about it anymore as I see that countdown reaches 5 seconds. "I'm GOING TO WIN FOR YOU KATNISS!" I yell looking into the air and the other tributes look at me like I'm crazy.

"1! Ladies and gentlemen let the 73rd annual hunger games begin!"

* * *

**This is a very short chapter of Finnick's pregame happenings. The main focus will be Katniss' games, so Finnick's will only last about 2 chapters. Thanks for the reviews! Please continue doing so!**

LEXI


	4. Chapter 4: Victor

Chapter 4: Victor

The tributes' looking at my outburst gives me a crucial 2 second head start and I sprint to the cornucopia in the middle in the ice. I see some tributes slip as I grab a backpack and sword, and dash towards the lake. As I do, I feel a knife in my arm and I fall to the ground. The tribute from District 2 stands in front of me grinning evilly as he raises a knife, but I shove my sword into his chest and the canon booms. I get up again but turn back as I see the amount of tributes on the ice surrounding the cornucopia. I had to lower the tribute count. I sprint back towards the cornucopia and take out the girl from 7 with a knife and then head to the boy from 9. He backs away from me and whimpers pitifully, "Please don't."

But I do. I see that after killing my 3 the careers are starting to finish everyone off, so I run back towards the lake and I find myself in a mountain side. I decide to stay on the mountain as I walk around and to find the perfect spot I see a silver parachute come near me and I take it out.

Inside was a lobster meal. My favorite in fact. I pull out the note next to it and it reads:

_Some girl called me and wanted to send you this saying that she had to leave…?_

_-M_

Katniss. I remember I had told her that this was my favorite food. What did she mean by leaving? I shake my head and sleep out the night as I wait for something to happen.

The next morning I wake up to see a very small girl walking near me slowly. I instantly throw my knife at her and see her small green eyes widen in shock and then she falls down dead. How Katniss would like me now, I don't know.

I sigh as I see another parachute. Sheesh, I'm popular. I open it and my eye's bulge at what I see.

A gem encrusted trident. I touch it with respect and heft it up in my hands. I smile. With my trident I was no longer the prey. I was the predator.

I jump down and decide that I can get the tribute count down since we were already in the final 8. I hear a cannon boom. Make that final 7.

* * *

I walk through the woods and see that the career pack is laughing about their most recent kill.

"I opened her rib cage and she started shrieking!" The boy from 1 said and they all start laughing as they come closer to me.

I hide in a bush as I wait for the perfect chance to strike the three of them.

I watch them pass my bush and I instantly throw my trident through the boy from 1 and a cannon booms. I retrieve my trident as the girl from 2 says, "What the hell?!"

I whack her in the face with the sharp tips of my trident and she falls down as I stab her in the neck.

The boy from 2 starts running away and I let him.

I stare at the bodies next to me and I feel horrible. I had killed a life. Or more lives I should say.

* * *

The victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Finnick Odair!" Claudius Templesmith's voice rings through the icy arena and I drop my trident in exhaustion. I see a hovercraft come to pick me up as I look down at the lifeless body of the boy from 2. He was gone forever, so were the other tributes. Reese had stood still on her pedestal and a tribute had quickly come and finished her off. But before he did she shouted, "Down with the capitol!"

I climb up the ladder of the hovercraft and I sigh as I think of going home. The ocean, the beach. Katniss. I hadn't thought of her recently and I felt my heart skip at the thought of seeing her again. She must be 13 by now I presume. She had told me that her birthday was 5 days after the reaping. I wonder how she thought of me now. Did she realize that after meeting her she left an impression on me? I sigh as an electrical current buzzes around and I'm brought of the arena. Out of hell I should say.

* * *

"So Finnick. Obviously we are all quite happy have you out of the arena." Caesar Flickerman tells me and I grin.

"Glad to hear that." I tell him and I wave at the crowd. They go wild and start shrieking.

I was in my final freaking interview and then home. Mags had told me that no matter how much I hated the Capitol, I needed to look seductive, flirty and victorious. I had no idea what could possibly be wrong. I was a victor right? What could be wrong?

The large outdoor stadium where the interview was being conducted seated over 1 million people no joke. There were flashing lights all over place and it was starting to make me slightly nauseous

"So Finnick. We all heard you say that you were winning for a 'Katniss'. Could you elaborate?"

I nod and answer, despite the warning looks from Mags. "Katniss is the most amazing girl I've ever met."

The crowd cheers but some start to cry realizing my heart was already taken with another girl.

I continue. "We met when I saved her life in the ocean. We had only known each other for a few days before I went into the arena. When we said goodbyes she said I would win. And I did. For her."

Everyone claps and some shriek, "WE LOVE YOU MORE THAN HER FINNICK!"

I try to grin and then Caesar motions for me to continue. "I…I love her." I admit and then the bomb drops and Caesar can't continue the interview. He tries to regain control as I grin at and smile and the crows and shout, "I Love you Panem!"

Caesar smiles back at me and he says lifting my arm, "Finnick Odair, Victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games!"

I watch the cameras flash and I head off stage to a very angry Mags. "Finnick darling, you can't go talking about her. Everyone here sponsored you because they expect you to love them back. And the girl will be in danger now." She drawls and sighs walking away.

What did they think I was? There toy? I loved Katniss, so what was wrong with voicing it? Did I just say I loved Katniss? Gosh, I don't know what is happening to me. I was definitely attracted to her—Okay, very attracted to her, but did I love her? I sigh and follow Mags back to the training Center and my room.

* * *

As I enter the room I smell roses and blood and immediately sense something is wrong.

I whirl around and see President Snow sitting on a sofa.

Shit.

He rises and gives me a genuine smile. "Hello Mr. Odair." I can detect the fishiness in his voice.

"It is an honor to meet you President Snow." I tell him and bow slightly.

He smiles. "You have become quite popular in the Capitol." He says and looks closely for my reaction.

What is he trying to get at? "I have observed that." I tell him flatly and wait for him to get to the point.

"I will be frank with you. You have become quite profitable. There are several people in this fair city who would greatly appreciate your _love_ and time." The President tells me and I realize what he means.

He wants to sell me. To make me a sex slave for him. My heart beats wildly and I tell him darkly, "Never would I do that."

He smiles at this. "It would be unfortunate if your family was harmed in some way because of your refusal."

It was a low hit. But still, my parents hadn't loved me remotely. They just sent me to school to get the out of their hair. "I don't care. I will not sell myself." I tell him again and turn to leave when he says, "What about your little Katniss?"

I stop in my tracks. He couldn't be so cruel as to bribe me with it. Katniss getting hurt because of me? I start to panic and the President smiles at this.

"I see I have found someone you care about." He says and touches a button on the wall and a TV screen turns on.

This is what Mags meant. What she meant about it could get Katniss hurt.

I look up in horror to see Katniss strapped down to a metal bed and her mouth gagged. I see 2 men move towards her with long sharp spears and I desperately run to the screen. "Stop! Don't hurt her. If you even dare touch her—"

President Snow chuckles and presses a red button on his cuff and the men walk away and the metal straps on Katniss come off.

I sigh in relief as the screen turns black and I realize how I could've hurt her.

President Snow raises and eyebrow and says, "Why do you care about her so much? Obviously she is stunningly beautiful but…" he starts and then another video flashes on the screen and President walks to the door. "Good day Mr. Odair. I will talk to you again tomorrow morning."

And with that he's gone.

I sit on the floor and realize how my life has changed in the past weeks. All I wanted to do was go home to be with Katniss but now I had to—to—sell myself.

I glance up at the video President Snow put on as he left and I watch intently.

I catch my breath as I see Katniss looking beautiful sitting in a lavish apartment.

The first thing that I register is that she isn't in District 4. The camera zooms out to show her watching something on TV. I realize that it is my games. I suck in my breath and hope she didn't watch me kill but then the answer comes to my mind that of course she did. She had to have.

Tears stream down her face and a hand wraps around her shoulders.

Who was that is the second thing that comes by and almost as if in response, the camera zooms out more to show a large, strong blond boy sitting next to her.

I stare at them and I feel instantly jealous. He wasn't allowed to be near my Katniss. I clench my jaw and watch as the video brings in audio.

"He's—he's not like that. That's not him." She says as on her screen it shows me kill the little girl without even talking.

I feel sick as I remember everything I did and the nightmares haunt me. I clear my head and look back at the screen sadly with tears.

The boy brings her to his chest and rubs her back soothingly. I pick up a vase and throw it at the screen where the boy was and it doesn't even make a dent.

"It's okay Katniss. I'm sure it's not him. But y'know, he's doing what he needs to do to survive." The blond boy tells her and she wipes off her tears.

"I know Mason. Thanks again, for helping me. I doubt he even remembers me anymore." She says sadly and I want to scream that I did, that I do, that it was all I was thinking of her the whole time when the boy suddenly leans near her and captures her lips.

She looks surprised and starts to back away with, "Mason, I can't—" but he continues to kiss her so I watch as she gives in and kisses a little back.

This wasn't right. Katniss was mine. Only I could kiss her. And thinking that that boy Mason got to feel the amazing sensation of her soft rosy lips makes me want to kill.

I swear if was a good thing I was alone because after getting out of the arena killing wasn't so impossible anymore.

She ends the kiss and I watch in shock as he leans in again and then suddenly he is on top of her on the rugged floor kissing her.

I grab my trident which is near my door and hurl it at the screen. The screen crack and falls off the wall.

If I ever saw that boy he'd be dead. For sure. I pace back and forth and if Snow was trying to weaken my love for Katniss he was failing. I loved her all the more. I tear falls down my cheek as I wonder if she still liked me.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks for my reviewers and PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! I'm deciding whether or not to continue this story as the reception has not been too big. Still, even if one of you REALLY want me to continue, I will. Soooo, tell me what you think!**

**LEXI**


	5. Chapter 5: District 2

Chapter 5: District 2

Watching Finnick win was probably the best moment of my life. I knew he was coming home, and hadn't died. The countdown to the games starting was really strange though. The countdown from 60 started and when it came to 6, the screen kind of flashed and it went straight to 0. Mason said it was probably just a problem with the satellite dish.  
Mason was the son of Mr. Matte. My father had seen I was sad and moody after Finnick was reaped, so he took me to District 2 with him on a business trip. He and Mr. Matte had been friends as kids and I learned that my father originally lived in District 2. Mason was a career. He was training to go into the Hunger Games. I had heard he had another brother, Cato, but he trained every second of the day it seemed so I had never met him.

Mason was comforting, but the problem was whenever I become too close to a boy, they want to kiss, and it was driving me nuts. We had kissed already, but I mean, I only kissed back because I felt lonely.

After we had finished kissing Mason grinned and said, "Lonely anymore?"

That was a problem with Mason. If I said something, he would find a way to answer it. So when I said I was hungry, he had an entire party with catered food come. If I said I was lonely, he's kiss me. If I wanted fresh air, he'd pretend to throw me off the balcony. Things like that, so I had learned to keep my mouth shut around him. Mason had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was handsome like Finnick, but then not in the same way.

I sigh and wonder if Finnick will ever be the same. I mean, he was a victor now, and victors spent a lot of time in the Capitol. He would probably just go find another girl to be friends with. But still, when I kissed Finnick it was the strangest sensation I'd ever felt. I was like we were made for each other.

Whereas when I kissed Mason, all I felt was him laughing and him trying to say that how could I be lonely anymore? He was fun to be around though.

So I regarded it as a friendly kiss. I didn't believe there was anything romantic between Mason and I. We were friends and we liked to pester each other. It seems stupid that I worry so much about my love life and I'm only 13. Sucks right? But some girls have boyfriends at age 12 so yeah I guess. I never really thought of boys much until I met Finnick. All I ever wanted to do was stay with my family and live my life by the ocean. Now one of my closest friends had been in The Hunger Games, aka, Hell on earth.

Popcorn is suddenly thrown in my face and I stand up abruptly. "Mason!" I groan and turn around to sure enough see him holding an arsenal of popcorn.

He grins and says, "What? You said you wanted popcorn!" he pouts and walks over to his sparkling countertop and starts getting water.

"I wanted popcorn. By that, I meant I wanted to eat popcorn. Not throw it at me." I roll my eyes and stand up as well.

"You should be more specific then." He says with fake confusion and I just laugh. Mason was good in that sense. He had made me forget about the entire games for moments with his joking and laughter.

"Okay, I will then." I tell him and just shake my head.

Finnick's interview would be on later today, but Mason had agreed to show me his training Academy.

He walks out of the kitchen and to the front door. "So…training?" he says and I nod.

We head out of the apartment and into the sunlight of District 2. District 2 was pretty, but too rough for my taste.

"It's not even a minute away." Mason tells me as we head down a sidewalk.

"Mason, why do you want to volunteer? You could die." I ask him and turn my head to look at him.

He has an offended look and I say quickly, "I mean I'm sure you could win, but why would you want to win if you already have a nice life here?"

He takes in this information. We continue to walk down a garden path in front of large building when he responds, "For the honor. For the glory."

"That isn't worth your life." I tell him and we stay silent until we reach a large stone building that had the words carved into it, "DISTRCIT 2 TRAINING ACADEMY".

I gulp as I see several massive boys walking around with swords on their belts and Mason senses my hesitancy. "Don't worry Katniss. None of them are going to kill you. I mean maybe Mable would. Or Flame." He starts pondering this and I stand up straight. I wasn't short by any means. I wasn't scrawny either like most girls; I had an athletic build and was strong.

"…well Flame might kill you on the pretense that he thought—" Mason continues in deep thought when I shove him and he shakes his head.

"Sorry about that. Okay let's go in." Mason says and I follow him into a large gym with weapons of all sorts.

I stand silent by his side as I watch a shorter girl with long black hair throwing knives expertly.

She turns to look at me and I realize that everyone is staring at me in disgust. They are also looking at Mason in disgust and a huge, tall boy that looks like an exact clone of Mason walks up to us.

"Who is this Mason?" The massive boy asks and he narrows his eyes from me.

"Cato this is Katniss Everdeen. She's the one staying with us and who you rudely haven't met yet." Mason says and I glare at the tall boy names Cato and I realize that this is Mason's older brother.

"Well, what's she doing here?" Cato asks rudely and Mason is about to answer when I step forward.

"What do you own this place? If not, I have as much right to be here as you do as my dad was a citizen of District 2." I tell Cato and walk past him shoving him slightly as I scan the place for the archery section.

I see that it is empty and I walk over to it as I see from my peripheral vision Cato and another tall boy following me.

I whirl around and face the squarely. "Can I help you?" I ask them sweetly and the other boy laughs.

Cato looks furious and says, "No one talks to me like that kid." He glares at me to intimidate me and he lifts his sword slightly to scare me.

"Well I just did." I tell him smirking and I turn back to the archery. I hear a snicker as Mason laughs at his brother.

I reach for a black bow and I pick it up trying its weight. It was good.

I grab an arrow and I turn to see half of the Academy staring at me and the pressure was on.

I'm about to release my arrow when Cato says, "I bet you can't hit the target."

I turn around to glare at him and clear my mind. I take aim and release the bow.

The arrow whizzes through the air and lands on the target's heart with a thump. Dead center.

I hear applause behind me and I see some of the trainers walking towards me.

Cato walks forward and crosses his arms around his chest. "Lucky shot. Shoot it again." He says and I notice the short girl with the knives watching me curiously.

I wasn't doing this for popularity, but I wasn't going to back out of a challenge.

I grab 6 arrows and draw the first one releasing it quickly and then loading the second and releasing it, then the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. All under 5 seconds.

I glance at my arrows and see every single one had hit the dead middle and 3 went partly through the target. Pretty good for a 13 year old, if I do say so myself.

The applause is roaring and I can't help but smile a bit. Even Cato has a smile and holds out his hand. "You've earned our respect. Free feel to train." He says and I shake his hand graciously.

The trainers and trainees were nice in their own way. It was sad that they all appeared to be brainwashed into thinking it was an honor to go to the games. It was so twisted that I couldn't even believe they would waste their life to go in the arena and die.

Cato was gruff, but I noticed he seemed to treat the short girl with the knives the nicest. I learned her name was Clove. And boy was she deadly.

At lunch Cato and Clove sat with me and Mason and they talked about how they were going to volunteer next year. Clove was insistent to volunteer as she was 16 and Cato was 16 as well. They seemed like such good friends and no one even mentioned at the table that if they both volunteer, one of them will die.

Cato was nice enough. He seemed to be nicest to people in his 'circles' and I guess I was in his circles now. Hi 'circles' appeared to be talented and strong fighters. I learned he had a hate for the poorer districts, but then Clove jutted in that they were easier to kill off and they all started laughing. I managed a fake smile and I couldn't understand their laughter. How could they be laughing about kids dying? And was it the poorer districts fault that they were born poor? It was all so confusing seeing another District perspective of The Hunger Games.

Cato and Clove appeared to be like siblings. Bickering about nonsenses with each other. Mason was a younger Cato, only Mason had opened up to me. Cato was likeable, handsome, arrogant, witty, and obnoxious. The perfect career.

I realize that it was getting to be early afternoon and I needed to go back to the Matte's house and pack. We were leaving tonight to head back to District 4.

"Good meeting you Clove and I wish you all the best for next year's games." I tell her and she gives me a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Not that I need it, but thanks. And practice more self-defense. You are an impeccable fighter from long distance, but you need to practice hand to hand." Clove tells me and heads off to her precious knives.

I refrain from pointing out that I didn't need to learn hand to hand because I wasn't going into the Games, but I keep my mouth shut.

Cato shakes my hand and says, "I look forward to beating your ass off in combat on your next visit."

I raise an eyebrow at his language but just laugh. "Good bye to you too Cato." I tell him and Mason says he will walk me back and say goodbye.

AS we walk down the path Mason grins and says, "So I knew you could shoot, but no that well."

I smile at the floor and answer, "Yeah, it came naturally."

He smiles and nods and we head over to apartment and I begin to pack when a small object in the wall surprises me.

"Mason, what's this?" I ask him and step closer to it. I see that it is something shiny, black, had a lens—a camera!

"Mason it's a camera!" I tell him and he rushes from his room into the family room.

He gets a knife from his belt and smashes it into the wall. He wiggles it and digs it out of the wall.

I gulp and stare at the small device in his hand. "Mason, why the hell is there a camera in your house."

He looks in disbelief at the camera and says, "I have no idea Katniss."

We glance around the house nervously, knowing that someone had been recording our every actions and every words.

* * *

At the train station I give Mason a hug and thank him for watching the games with me. I also thank Mr. Matte my dad's friend and then we are shooting back home.

My father leans back in his seat and says, "So Katniss how was Finnick's interview?"  
Crap! I missed it! I had been so busy shooting and packing I'd forgotten about it. And you don't get freaking replays in the Districts.

"I—I missed it." I admit and stare at the floor.

Geez, I was such a friend, kissing, even if it was a joke, another boy and not paying attention to Finnick's hell in the arena.

I sigh and just stare at the roof.

The lavish train rumbles slightly as we pass a lake and waterfall and I know we are getting closer to District 4.

Finnick would be arriving bright tomorrow morning. And I had to be there, I wouldn't mess it up this time.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for favoriting, Alerting, and reviewing! Here is the next chapter and I decided to show you what KAtniss was doing during his games, and the truth behind Mason. The kiss in the end of the previous chapter was a joking kiss because Snow edited out the part where Katniss said, "I'm so lonely.". MAson then went on to kiss her and mkae a joke out of it saying she wasn't lonely anymore. Whew! Some of you freaked out about her and MAson's kiss, so I wanted to clarify what really happened :) ALSO: I hinted at _Clato_ b/c I totally ship them! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ!**

**Special thanks to my sweet reviewers:**

**apy**

**OMJH1012**

**Keep-On-Smiling11**

**firelovewater23**

thehungergamesemma

firelovewater23

A Mockingjay's promise

irapatole1912

vampiregoth28

Courtney DiLaurentis

_**Thanks guys SO much! Virtual sugar cubes to all of you!**_

**Lexi**

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_

- **_I just keep trying to think of a way to show the reviewers they don't own me; If I'm going to write, I want the story to still be me. -LEXI_**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion?

Chapter 6: Reunion?

I wake up panting from my nightmare. Finnick had been killed in the arena and he had been screaming for me to shoot his attacker. But I couldn't. I was watching the games I couldn't jump into the TV. Every agonizing scream he gave made me feel like I was dying myself.

I stand up and remind myself that he was safe. That he was going to be here in…2 minutes. I bolt into action and run out of my room on the 3rd floor and knock over Prim.

"Sorry Prim!" I tell her and continue running down to leave. I head to the front door when I hear my mother say, "Katniss Everdeen! You get back in here and get dressed nicely. You're in your pajamas for goodness sake!"

I groan and spin around and go back upstairs to see a sparkling red gown hanging on my dresser. I hastily put it on and sweep up my long hair into a loose bun with hair falling and run out of my room again.

This time as I reach the end of the staircase I peek back and forth to see where my mother was and see she was in the kitchen. I head through the back door instead and run out into the city towards the train station.

I hear the roaring of crowds and deafening applause and cheers and I know I'm late. He was already here.

As I head into view of the Train Station several people push me or send me death glares. What was with that?

At last I enter the brightly lit and decorated train station and I see Finnick looking around the crowd for someone. He was wearing a blue suit with his hair not styled and a small grin on his face.

Our eyes meet and I give him a smile that sends him into a large smile and I see him starting to get off the stage.

No, don't greet me, not in front of everyone Finnick, I'll break down, I think and am relieved when is escort grabs his shoulder and places him back on the stage.

I listen to our Mayor congratulate Finnick Odair, the most popular tribute of all time.

I see several girls trying to touch him and I laugh a bit. I see him watching me and I shake my head slightly.

He looks puzzled and I mouth _rock, meet you at the rock_.

He nods instantly and I hastily move away from the crowd as not to get caught in the rush of people leaving.

I'm shoved suddenly by a girl and she glares madly at me.

"What is your problem?" I ask the girl in puzzlement.

"Don't play stupid. Finnick Odair said that he loved you at his interviews." She says and looks like she wants to kill me.

I think this over. I doubt Finnick really said that. She was probably just jealous that I was much prettier than her.

"Yeah okay." I tell her and move away from the other people and head over to my house despite the news reporters trying to get to me for some reason.

I arrive at the beach and I look down at my dress. If I went home to change, my mother would probably kill me for sneaking away from her. If this stupid dress was ruined so be it.

I swim out to the rock that had become our meeting place and I sit there for a few minutes.

I wonder what Finnick went through. Having to kill kids. It must be unbearable. I sigh and know he can't ever be the same Finnick I knew. I think about his games for a while and realize that over 2 hours had passed. I glance at the sun and realize that he wasn't coming. I mean, why would he anyway? He was so busy now how could he have time for me? I was being stupid. Finnick has a life and I have a life.

I start to get up from the rock when I hear, "Katniss!"

I turn around to see Finnick swimming over to the rock and I jump off the rock and swim out to meet him.

His arms wrap around me as we meet and I start to cry again.

"You did it Finnick. You won." I tell him and hug him tightly.

He kisses my cheek and carries me to the rock and I sit down to the side and bring my legs to my chest on the hard rock.

"I know. I did it for you. That's what I said during the games remember?" he tells me and grins.

I'm puzzled. What did he say during the games? "What did you say during the games? " I ask him thoughtfully and he responds, "I said at the countdown that I was going to win or you."

That was when the showing stopped! In the final 6 seconds. But why would they want Finnick not to say it?  
"The showing of the games were cut off for the final 6 seconds." Tell him and watch his reaction closely.

He looks surprised and then seems to remember something. "Thanks for the lobster meal." He tells me and I smile. "No problem. I had to leave to District 2 with my dad during the games. We stayed at my dad's friends house and I watched the games with—"

"Mason. I know." He interrupts bitterly and he looks down at the ocean.

"How did you know?" I ask him curiously and he looks down at the ocean again before answering, "Snow showed me. You were kissing the other boy."

I'm shocked at this and I realize the camera. President Snow. "How did President Snow get the camera there!" I shout at no one in particular and Finnick scowls.

"The question is why were you kissing him Katniss?" he says and runs a hand through his thick hair.

Who did Finnick think he was? My dad?

"Look Finnick. I can kiss whoever I want, and second the whole kiss was a joke. More like a dare." I angrily tell him and stand up annoyed with him.

He stares evenly at me. "I seriously doubt you were joking Katniss. He seemed pretty serious." Finnick says sadly and then I wonder suddenly.

"Why do you care anyway?"

He looks up at me and seems to be staring at my face. "Didn't you watch the interview?" he prods slowly and I shake my head no.

"Sorry I was just really busy packing and—"I start when he interrupts.

"Kissing boys—" he interrupts hurling a rock at the ocean.

"Stop it Finnick! Okay just stop. Look, I can't describe how happy I am that you are here, but right now, I need to think." I stop his words and then get up and jump off the rock.

"Fine." He says and I had never heard such coldness in his voice.

"Fine." I answer with equal coldness and I slowly swim back to my house and I turn around once to see Finnick having a tantrum and taking out his anger on our poor rock.

I get back home and realize that friendships were not always picture perfect. We all had our fights. And I really hope that Finnick and I will reconcile. I just can't accept that he is bothering me about who I'm kissing! Why does it matter to him?

And then it hits me. Did Finnick love me? It was so weird to even think of that I just shake the thought off and head back inside my house. But that could explain why he cared about who I kissed. I doubt it though. I had back to my room and sit in silence as the hours passed by and I just will sleep to come.

* * *

**Okay hate me! Not the reunion you were expecting! But when you mix an jealous Finnick with a hot tempered Katniss, I think we get the reunion they had. And don't worry. It will ALL work out for the best so...Review? Also, all friendships aren't picture perfect, they have arguments and feuds so...**

**The next chapter might just skip a year till the reaping. This is kind of all a prologue to the actual story with Katniss' games. So, one more chapter where she sees FInnick in town or something, or straight to the reaping? You decide! Leave it in your review:)**

_**Thanks guys SO much! Virtual sugar cubes to all of you!**_

**Lexi**

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_

- **_I just keep trying to think of a way to show the reviewers they don't own me; If I'm going to write, I want the story to still be me. -LEXI_**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited in a Tool Shop

Chapter 7: Reunited in a Tool Shop

6 months have passed and I haven't seen Finnick much. I'm not mad at him anymore, but I'm not sure if he is. Thinking back to that day on our rock I should have greeted him better and shown him more friendliness. I mean, he just got out of The Hunger Games for crying out loud. Still, what he had said hurt me and I was never the on to say I'm sorry first.

I was too busy with school to worry about anything other than get a good grade. Finnick dropped school because he was so rich he would never need to get a job and also no one could get any work done if the Finnick Odair was in the same room as you supposedly.

My dad had told me that during his interview Finnick had said he loved me. I was shocked at first but then realized that it was probably meant brotherly or sisterly love. Nothing romantic I was sure. At least I hoped not. News reporters from the Capitol had come to take pictures of and film me for some reason but I shot an arrow through their camera and they left. They probably wanted to get a picture of the girl Finnick Odair 'loved'.

It was hard to go out in District 4 because I got a lot of hate from girls. It was irritating and annoying. It was annoying as well that Mrs. Odair constantly stopped by our house asking me to go to a charity dance with Finnick. I kept saying no and finally she stopped asking. She came by often to visit with my mom and she was absolutely smitten with Prim. Mrs. Odair would play for hours with Prim.

Mrs. Odair would always tell me that Finnick wouldn't go to any dances or social events without me. It seemed to me she wanted to guilt me into going with him as I was, "The prettiest and most beautiful girl" according to her. I got annoyed with this all and stayed to myself going on long boat trips by myself and camping out on the beach.

Right now I was in an expensive gadget and parts store and I was looking for a piece for my boat. Seaweed had gotten into the engine and now I needed a new exhaust pipe.

A tall man with a red cap smiles at me and says, "Anything I can help you with Miss?"

"Yeah, I need a new exhaust pipe for an rx300 engine." I tell him and look around the gigantic store with parts of all kinds.

"All right follow me." He says and starts heading to the escalator that led to the second floor.

He leads me behind an aisle and points to a display. "Here are all the pipes. Choose any color, they all work the same." He says and turns around and leaves.

I look at the numerous parts and choose a plain white one that would match my boat.

I start to turn around when someone touches my shoulder and I whip my head around to see who it is.

It was Finnick.

He smiles at me and says, "Haven't seen you in a while Katniss."

I give him a half smile. "Yeah, well I haven't exactly seen you either." I tell him frankly and turn back to the display as I realize the stupid store clerk led me to the wrong display when Finnick sighs.

"What is it?" I tell him and turn to face him again.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Of course not Finnick. It's just you're so busy and I'm busy as well." I tell him and pat his shoulder.

He smiles a little and then looks at his watch.

"Don't let me waste any of your time." I say and then he grabs my shoulder.

"Stop talking like that. You could never waste any of my time." He says seriously and then he kisses me.

His lips were soft and seemed to be on fire as I kissed back. Again that feeling I got when I first kissed him ran through my body and I felt warm. He puts his hands on my waist and then I break away first.

"Finnick, I have to go." I tell him and he looks crestfallen as I start to walk away and then I call over my shoulder, "Hey Finnick? I'll meet you at the rock."

He grins and says cockily, "Well this is an improvement."

I laugh and turn around when I realize that I don't have my piece.

Finnick laughs at my confusion and throws me a white exhaust pipe. "Knew you needed this." He says and chuckles.

"You little stalker!" I slap him lightly on the shoulder and head down out of the store.

On the walk home I realize that it was all a set up. Finnick must have put the man up to showing me the wrong parts where Finnick, 'happened' to be.

* * *

I was hop into my boat and rev the engine and steer it out to my rock where Finnick was waiting already.

I anchor it and then jump out of the boat to the rock and then sit down.

"Getting to lazy to swim I see." Finnick says playfully and I laugh.

The waves where slapping the rock as I answer, "Well I have to like, present the homecoming king and queen tonight at school. My mom will kill me if I get wet." I roll my eyes and he laughs. A Finnick laugh. The Finnick I knew before he went into the games and seemed to age 10 years.

I decide I need to ask him something that I've been dying to know for a while.

"Finnick, I heard that in the interview you said you...loved me. What did you…?" I trail off and peer into his sea green eyes.

He answers right away. "I meant that I loved you. Simple as that." He says and looks at me seriously.

This startles me and I almost fall off the rock. No, I didn't want anyone loving me.

I stay silent and he speaks again.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You have the nicest personality ever. You're funny, loving, sweet and caring. You're different than any girl I've ever met. You're also stunningly beautiful. Which is always a nice touch" He says and laughs a little at the last part but he seems worried about what I'm going to say.

"Finnick, I—I'm not ready for someone to love me. I'm sorry. But you're a great friend." I tell him but inside I feel something nagging me that I'm lying. You love him too and you know. You've never met anyone so friendly and as nice as him, my heart tells me but I silence it.

He stays silent for a second but then he grins. "Do you realize that you just rejected Finnick Odair?" he says and laughs deeply.

I laugh as well and say, "Someone's full of himself."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" he asks curiously and looks me right in the eye.

"The first time I kissed you I was just scared I'd never see you again. This time—I don't know why." I admit and stare at the sunset.

Why did I kiss him? Everything was so confusing. I look back at Finnick to see him staring at me.

"You did it because you love me too." He says quietly and I look at him seriously.

I take in this handsome and funny boy and then tell him, "I'll only be 14 after the reaping Finnick. I can't love anyone yet."

He smiles at me and says, "Are you so sure? You are already late for having a boyfriend."

He was right. Every single girl in my class had a boyfriend. I was the only person without one. And it was my choice. If I had a dollar for every boy who asked me out I could buy the biggest house in Panem.

I smile as I think of the perfect comeback. "How do you know?" I look innocently at him and he looks flustered.

"You—uh—you do have one?" he gets out and I laugh.

"I'm just joking. That doesn't mean I haven't been asked out of course." I tell him and I get annoyed about thinking what jerks the other boys were.

He sighs in relief and then I look seriously at him. "You'll have to leave soon for the Capitol right? To mentor?"

He nods sadly and says, "Now I have to mentor someone who is going to die."

I see the new Finnick coming out again and I ask him quietly. "Finnick, how are you fairing. With y'know the killing and everything."

He winces and then sighs in defeat and he looks all sad and defeated. It scares me. Finnick was the most confident person I knew. And when the person you think is the most confident person you know breaks down, it kind of makes you feel hopeless.

I see a small tear run down his handsome, tanned face and I reach forward to give him a hug.

He accepts the hug and I just stroke his hair and stare at him. He seemed so light and easy going you'd never guess that he was emotionally scattered.

We sit there for a few minutes so I move his head onto my lap and just continue stoking his hair.

He finally talks. "It's the most horrible feeling Katniss."

He starts to shake again so I lean down and plant a kiss on his forehead and let him take his time to continue.

"To know that you killed kids." He says again and I feel so sorry for him. It must feel horrible.

"Finnick you did what you had to do to win—" I start but he interrupts.

"No Katniss. I killed 12 kids! 12 kids Katniss! I'm a murderer! You shouldn't even come near me. I've killed kids your age." He says and tries to get up from his resting position on my lap.

I hold firmly keep him on my lap and I tell him, "Finnick stop. You had to do it Finnick. It's the Capitol that killed those kids. You are not responsible in anyway. It's the dirty Capitol's fault."

I start getting angry at the Capitol. How could they do this to people? Even if you win it must be horrible.

He sniffles and says, "And the nightmares. They never go away. All the kids I killed come and haunt me in my dreams. It's torture. I should have just died in the arena."

I stroke his face and say, "Finnick, if you died I would have died too." This shocks me as I say it but I realize that it is true.

He smiles a bit at this and says, "That's the only reason I decided to win Katniss. I couldn't care less about my family. I knew I had to come back to you."

I feel overwhelmed with emotions and try to clear my mind. It was hard to know that someone you just told you don't love say that the only reason they were alive was because of you. I sigh and say, "Oh Finnick."

We stay silent for a few minutes and then I stand up. "Let's get into the boat." I tell him and he nods.

"It was uncomfortable sitting there on the rock." Finnick says and laughs weakly.

We head into the cabin of my boat and we head to the couch and just lean on each other.

"I had no idea that you were so pained." I tell him and watch as he seems to be struggling about something.

"I can't let you worry about me Katniss. What's done is done. I can't change that I'm a murderer Katniss. No matter how you explain it and whose fault it is." He starts with his handsome features pained.

I sigh and watch as he continues, "These hands." He holds up his hands in front of me. "Killed 12 kids, Katniss."

I stay silent as I can't answer that. He was right and I couldn't sugarcoat it.

We stay silent and I glance at the clock and see that it was 11 at night. Guess we were going to sleep here.

"Finnick do you need to leave now? It's late." I tell him and he answers quickly.

"No, I'd rather stay. I hate my house in Victor's Village. Can we just sleep here?" he asks and I realize he's not acting cocky or joking. He's serious.

"Of course." I tell him and we both try to settle ourselves on the couch.

A few minutes pass and I'm sure he's fallen asleep when he says, "There's something I'm going to have to be doing with myself soon." He says and I can tell he's crying in the dark of the boat's cabin.

"What is it?" I ask him fearfully. Did I really want to know?

"I can't tell you Katniss. And I don't want to do it but I need to. To keep you safe. You're my last grip on sanity Katniss. My reason to be here. Promise me you'll never leave me again?" he asks desperately and I respond my leaning down and kissing him.

"Of course. I'll never leave you Finnick. I promise." I tell him and he sighs and then he laughs and says, "I'm going to hold you to that Katniss Everdeen."

I smile in the dark and lay my head on his chest. "I know Finnick Odair."

* * *

**Yay, a little sweetness! Hope this made up for the tense meeting last time between Finnick and Katniss. Also, here is what happened with the showing of the games. Snow and the techn icians saw that Finnick was starting to say something and they didn't want any outbursts against the Capitiol. So they immediately stopped the showing and the resumed it at the start of the games. But after his interview everyone in the Districts knew what he said. Showing in the Capitol was the same and they saw the outburst. PM if you still have any confusion about the showing. Thanks for the great reviews guys! Please continue to REVIEW because I enjoy seeing how you liked the chapter. ALSO: Reaping is in the next chapter!**

**Lexi**

**R**_emember_**:**

**R**_ead_

**R**_eview_

- **_I just keep trying to think of a way to show the reviewers they don't own me; If I'm going to write, I want the story to still be me. -LEXI_**


	8. Chapter 8: REAPING

**Updated, and officially able to log into this account for the first time since last October. Here it is; I uploaded it to my other account. But here it is for reference.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: REAPING**

* * *

It was reaping day. Reaping Day was probably the scariest days of my life. Scratch that; it definitely was the scariest day of the year. It scared the heck out of me and I'd only had 1 so far. But seeing Finnick get picked showed me that anything can happen.

Finnick and I had spent as much time as we could together which wasn't much. He was always busy with interview and TV shows, and I was busy with school. Still, I was always there to comfort him and it was regular for him to knock on my door at all hours of night and then we would talk through the night until he finally fell asleep.

Newspapers in the Capitol showed a picture of us kissing in the Tool Shop, so after that, I refused to be seen with Finnick in public. My looks gave me enough popularity. I didn't need people thinking that I was in love with Finnick Odair. Especially since I wasn't even sure if I loved him myself.

I finish my breakfast in solitude of my room and hand Buttercup my scraps. My mother had already laid me out a gold dress like last time and had an entire stylist come to get me ready.

She had told me last night, "Katniss, you will have a stylist get you ready. You need to look your best. All the cameras will be on you."

I had just shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't care less; stylist or not.

I look at the shimmering long gold gown and its sparkles and I slip it on. It had an intricate golden design which gave it the appearance of a net. It was a form-fitting dress, and swept the floor. I had protested earlier about its fanciness, but my mother had protested that it was too plain; Mother's friend Mrs. Dailey's daughter was going in a much fancier one than mine. But I put my foot down and finally she agreed; the gold dress stayed. A lady walks in with bright pink hair and she greets me. "Time to get you ready little darling." She tells me and brushes my hair and curls it around my face.

The next 30 minutes are spent making me 'a doll' as the stylist said.

She puts some sparkles on my arm and I just roll my eyes. Sure everyone dressed up fancy for Reapings, but I had seen footage from the poor Districts that everyone wore whatever they could find. Like a District 12 Reaping I had seen; the kids wore rags. And those rags where their 'finest' clothes. Why, the dress I wore when I play in the mud is fancier than the ones they wear.

The lady with pink hair then shows me some gold kitten heels and instructs me to put them on and not to get dirty. I just shrug my shoulders and the lady gives me a smile and leaves.

I have to sit down for a few minutes as I wait for the time to come for me to start heading to the Reaping.

I read a book about making snares on my desk and the time slowly ticks by:

**_Important Terms:_**

**_You should know the following terms:_**

**_Foothold trap_**

**_Bodygrip trap_**

**_Box trap_**

**_Live trap_**

**_Snare_**

**_Restrain_**

**_Longspring_**

**_Coilspring_**

**_Conibear trap_**

**_Lethal_**

**_Entanglement situation_**

**_Learning Objectives_**

**_You should be able to:_**

**_Identify the four main types of traps:_**

**_foothold, bodygrip, box, live trap, and_**

**_snare_**

**_Differentiate between longspring and_**

**_coilspring foothold traps_**

**_Understand that foothold traps are_**

**_restraining traps and animals can be_**

**_released alive from foothold traps_**

**_Recognize some advantages of the foothold trap_**

**_Identify the parts of a foothold trap_**

**_Learn to set a foothold trap_**

**_Understand that bodygrip traps grip the_**

**_animal by the body_**

**_Understand that bodygrip traps are_**

**_killing traps and animals cannot be_**

**_released from bodygrip traps_**

**_Understand that only the smallest bodygrip traps may be used on land_**

**_Understand that live traps are used to_**

**_take animals alive_**

**_Understand that live traps are not practical for general trapline use_**

**_Recognize the advantage of live traps in_**

**_removing wild animals from buildings_**

**_Understand that snares work like a_**

**_leash_**

**_Understand that snares can be used as_**

**_restraining devices_**

**_Recognize that snares can be lethal in_**

**_entanglement situations_**

**_Understand that a snare can be used_**

**_only once_**

**_Understand that snares work best in_**

**_trail sets14 15_**

**Chapter 4**

**Traps**

**The most important pieces of equipment for**

**the trapper are the traps. Getting some traps is the**

**first step in assembling your equipment. There are**

**four basic kinds of traps or devices for catching**

**animals: foothold traps, bodygrip traps, live traps,**

**and snares.**

I take in the information and store it into my head. Just in case. Just in case.

* * *

Finally it was time for me to leave so I head down the stairway and I see that my entire family is coming to the reaping with me. It makes me feel safer. Last year they hadn't been there for me when Finnick was picked.

My father takes my hand and we walk down out of our neighborhood and into the main square in front of The Justice Building.

"Okay Katniss. You know the drill I assume. After you come straight to where your mother and Prim are standing, okay?"

I want to say, '_No, _I don't know the drill, you've never taken me to the Reaping.'

But instead I nod. "Okay dad." I tell him and hug him tightly.

He flicks my curls and then leaves to go stand with my mother and Prim.

I walk past some people and head over to the check-in and wait in line.

"Next!"

I stand forward and she pricks my finger quickly and matches my blood with my name. The pain isn't the main thing of the prick that worried me; it was the fact that they knew everything about me. They knew enough to put cameras in Mason's house; they knew I was going there. The Capitol knows _everything._

"Ok, clear. Next!" she says and I move past her towards the roped off section for the girls and I stand up and wait for the whole reaping to start.

Miss ZaZa, Mayor Castrort, and Finnick step forwards and there is deafening applause. The chant goes throughout the crowd like wildfire:

"Finnick! Finnick! Finnick! Finnick! Finnick! Finnick! Finnick! Finnick!"

It is so unbelievably loud that I press my hands to my ears and wait for the Mayor to restore order; he does right away.

Once it quiets down, I glance next to me and see a girl in a shabby dress. I look down guiltily at mine and I remind myself that even in a very rich District like 4, there are poor people.

"Welcome, welcome!" Miss ZaZa starts and I tune her out as I meet Finnick's gaze.

He smiles at me and mouths, _its okay, you'll be fine._

I smile back at him and watch the stupid video again. I feel sorry for the 18 year olds. They had to watch this crap for 6 years.

"…our future!" The video and music ends and all heads turn to the escort.

"Now! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor, of representing District 4 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Miss ZaZa says and beams as if the person who gets picked gets a million dollars. As if.

"As usual, Ladies first!" Miss ZaZa says and I take a deep breath and inhale and exhale. My heart starts to pound as ZaZa turns on her heel to head to the Pedestal. With one word, she has the power to change a person's life forever. Actually not _a _person, people. Their families would be affected as well of course.

Finnick has resumes a lazy position on his chair with his head on his chine, his elbow on the arm of the chair. His sea green eyes train in my ice blue ones and he makes a little show of exhaling in and out to me.

I give him a small smile and copy him and I feel myself almost relaxed. Almost.

Miss ZaZa walks over to the pedestal that held the large glass bowl and fishes around for a few seconds.

She then dramatically takes one slip out and holds it up for everyone to see.

My heart races and for some reason the fear shoots through me and I feel it coming. It's going to be me. It's going to be me.

Still, I push the resigned thought out of my head and hope I'm wrong. I watch ZaZa walks back to the middle of the wooded stage and opens it and reads:

"Katniss Everdeen!"

The entire stage and crowd is silent as if they were dolls in a pretend doll stage.

The whispers travel around me as I try to process the name ZaZa just read:

_The girl Odair loved got reaped!_

I feel like I'm going to faint. Bile rises in my throat and I feel my palms sweat and my breathing raspy. All my hopes and dreams over. No life to live, no getting married, having kids, traveling across Panem. All gone. With two little words:

Katniss Everdeen. These words will forever haunt me. But forever won't be too long. 3 weeks at the most.

I was going into The Hunger Games. I was going to die in a horrific way and—

"Come on up dear!" ZaZa says and I swallow the lump in my throat and numbly walk up to stage. Don't cry Katniss, Don't cry Katniss I tell myself as I walk as in a trance. No tears fall; not one.

I stand next to Miss. ZaZa and breathe in heavily.

I put on an emotionless face and glare at the crowd with an amused look and I raise an eyebrow at them. I needed to look strong for sponsors. I was a good actress. Finnick had always told me that—Finnick! I start as if out of a dream and whip my head around to find Finnick. How could I not have thought about him? I remembered how devastated I was when he was reaped, and here I go not trying to comfort him. But how can I comfort him when I'm heading to certain death?

I see that Finnick has uncontrollable tears in his eyes and he looks like he is containing himself from rushing over to me.

I see Finnick look like he's about to die and I feel bad that again things weren't in his favor. The odds never were, were they?

ZaZa then goes to draw the name of the boy and an older looking boy with black hair is called forward.

"Well come on you two, shake hands." Miss. ZaZa says and I snap out of my haze and look into the boys eyes and see pain in them.

I shake his hand and then Miss. ZaZa says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She ushers me and the other boy off the stage and into the Justice Building. Thoughts run through my head a mile a second as I try to sort out my mind. I was going into The Hunger Games, I was 13, and I was girl. The odds weren't in my favor.

"Okay dears. Katniss into the right room and Andrew the left room."

I walk to the right room and survey the small room. It had only 1 small window a sofa and a table.

I shakily sit down on the sofa and then my family barges in. At least they had decided to come; I wouldn't want to end up like Finnick last year.

"Katniss!" Prim screeches and tearfully clutches my dress.

I hug her tightly and stroke her hair. "It's okay Prim. It's okay." I tearfully say but we all know I'm lying. It is not okay, it is far from okay.

She continues to cry until my father picks her up and my mother dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Katniss dear, I'm so sorry. Darling you try your best okay? And we love you remember that and someday we will all meet again in heaven." My mother says and I nod and hug her back.

The tears do fall, and I curse that my stylist put mascara on me. I wipe my eyes and face until my reflection on the window shows that my eyes look smoky.

My father almost breaks down and says, "Katniss we love you so much. You've been the best daughter ever." He then kisses my forehead and a peacekeeper barges in and says, "Time to go."

I watch as my family leaves and I realize this was the last time I was ever going to see them. None of them had even told me that I could win. They didn't even remotely hint for me that I could possibly win. I could shoot like lightning, yet still they gave me no hope. Some family I have I sigh and then the doors open again and Mrs. Odair walks in.

"Katniss darling you do your best okay?" she says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I notice that her tears flow freely as well and I manage to keep a straight face, free from tears.

I nod and give her a watery smile. "Thank you Mrs. Odair."

She smiles sadly and then leaves right away. I can tell that she realized how wrong it was no to show up when Finnick was picked. I suppose she was trying to make up for it by visiting me. But again it wasn't really her fault. I mean, word didn't get around fast enough for her to hurry from her house to the Justice Building.

Miss ZaZa walks in and looks at me sadly. "You are our Finnick's love aren't you?"

I give her a sharp glance and shrug my shoulders, following her out into the main hall where we are lead to a back door where a waiting car was.

Cameras flash everywhere dying to get a look at 'the girl Finnick Odair loves' as I'm ushered with the boy Andrew and I see he is crying like a baby. I shield my face from the cameras and hastily hurry towards the train.

Even I wasn't crying and I was a big crier. I keep my head high and look as if I'm above everything until I'm led into the train. I take a deep breath as I had to the steps and look one last time at my home and I see friends and neighbors saying, "YOU WIN FOR US KATNISS!"

I'm touched at how people know me but then I guess my little acts of kindness to them brought on their words. I smile and wave back. This results in a flurry of camera flashing and cheers.

I take a deep breath and head into the train where I immediately see Finnick anxiously pacing around the main cart and he rushes to me and brings me to his chest.

At first I am puzzled. How did Finnick get on the train? Then it dawns on me; he was my mentor now.

Then I cry. "Finnick what do I do? I'm going to die. "I tell him franticly and then I feel my head swim.

He cries uncontrollably himself and I hear ZaZa sigh in sadness. If I was counting on Finnick to cheer me up or calm me down I was sadly mistaken. He is in a hysterical wreck and I just cry along with him.

Finnick picks me up finally and sits me down on a sofa and I just curl up on it and place my head on the pillow and cry. I sob my heart out and I hear Finnick doing the same next to me.

Finnick manages to calm himself down enough to talk.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry." He tearfully gets out and then starts shaking and crying all over again.

We both are quiet and just cry. Sometimes silence is better than talking.

"I don't want you to have to go through what I went through." He tells me sobbing and his handsome face is tearstained and his green eyes quiver with tears.

I just stay silent and ignore his talking. I just needed to think. To prepare myself for death is a very difficult thing. Finally Finnick results to just laying down on top of me and I fall sleep under his comfort and warmth. His body constantly shakes from sobbing, but I just become accustomed to it. I feel safe and loved. I want to stay here forever and then I drift off into a fitful sleep, knowing my death is looming near.

* * *

**Review, PM me, Follow, and Fave.**

**Lexi :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Reflections

**Another update from my other account. Review, PM, Follow, and Fave!**

**Lexi :)**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Reflections_

* * *

"The most important thing you will need to do is find shelter." Finnick tells us as we eat.

The male tribute Andrew sits next to me at the long mahogany table with Mags and Finnick on the other side.

Mags woke Finnick and I up to eat breakfast after we slept the entire night on the couch on the main cart. It had been a long and hard night for both of us. At the crack of dawn, I ordered him to stop crying. Crying wasn't going to help me win, so Finnick and I had both made a vow not to cry anymore.

"How do you find shelter?" Andrew asks Finnick as he spreads jam on his bread. Finnick puts his hand up to signal he'll answer in a second. I sneak a glance at my fellow tribute. Short, spiky black hair with intelligent looking hazel eyes. I can see he does his best not to act scared, but he fails. Andrew Vero. He was known as a top fighter at the Academy. He was training to go into the games. Like Mason. Like Cato. If by some miracle I win the games, then that means Cato would have died. How could I ever go on a victory tour to District 2 and look Mason and his parents in the eye. I shudder involuntarily at that day dream and Finnick looks at me worriedly. I wave my dismissively though it shakes.

"Katniss, dear, are you alright?" Our escort trills annoyed. "You're shaking the table. Why are you shaking?"

Finnick drops his fork angrily. "Shit Sherlock. I wonder why Katniss is shaking. Maybe it's because she's going into the Hunger Games ZaZa." He spits out angrily, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

ZaZa's eyes widen and she opens her mouth to speak but he continues.

"What is it with you stupid Capitol idiots? You think this is some sort of field day? Cause it's not. Sorry to burst your bubbles." He says with a dark look.

"Finnick!" Mags yells. He immediately turns his eyes down and she mouths him the word _Snow_.

Finnick turns nervously to me but then shakes his head dejectedly.

Andrew clears his throat awkwardly. I shoot his a small smile which he returns. We eat in silence as ZaZa stares down at her plate, obviously depressed that she made Finnick Odair mad. I take a hesitant bite of a muffin but my stomach feels dreadfully unsettled. I tried to push the fact of my imminent death out of my mind, but my body seems to realize what's coming. Mt palms are sweaty, I can't breathe well, and I'm trembling. I push my plate away from me despite Finnick's deep frown.

"So, um, Finnick. How _do _you find shelter?" Andrew questions for the second time and I manage a little laugh.

Finnick pounces on the chance to lighten the mood. "It depends. I found shelter on a mountain crevice. I'm not sure what you're arena will be like." Finnick replies and I choke on my food at the word _arena _.

Finnick shoots me a sorrowful look and I avert my eyes down to my plate.

"But does it have to be completely enclosed?" Andrew asks with his head tilted.

Finnick has a thoughtful look on his face when he finally answers, "No. Because you need to have easy access to escape. Your legs are your new best friends. You both are in shape. Trust me; you will need to be running in the arena. If they can't get to you, they can't kill you. Am I right?"

Andrew and I both nod and Finnick stands up. "Let's go watch the Reapings."

"I watched them last night already. While you two were…bonding." Andrew finishes awkwardly and hurries off to his room.

He seemed nice enough. But he had too die. Everyone had too die. Even Cato. Even Clove. But maybe, just maybe, they decided to be 17 or 18 when they volunteered. I cross my fingers that they didn't.

* * *

District 1's emblem flashes across the screen and it shows scenery of District 1.

I watch carefully as a crazily dressed woman sticks her hand into a large bowl, and she calls out a name.

Glimmer Shiner.

A tall blonde girl hurries out of the crowd and takes her place next the Escort. I turn to Finnick.

He shrugs his shoulders. "She looks athletic. I'd watch out for her."

I nod and turn back to the screen to see a tall boy with brown hair walking onto the stage. I cringe at his height and apparent strength. Finnick sighs and I don't even bother to turn to him.

District 2's emblem flashes next and I straighten up, not wanting to miss a thing.

The escort speaks a bit about their District and then she reaches into a bowl.

"Shield Ray." She says, and laughs a bit because of the name. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

But then there is a commotion in the crowd and Cato steps out to the front.

"I volunteer!" He calls out in a strong voice and makes his way to the stage.

My lip quivers as the girl's name is called and sure enough, another "I volunteer!" is called out, and Clove goes on the stage.

I stand up from the floor and run into my room. I stay there till night, refusing to answer Finnick's pleas to come out.

* * *

I sneak out of my room at around 2 in the morning and pull my robe on. I deftly make my way out of my room and hurry across the main cart. I take a seat on a fluffy black couch and curl up on it. I stare at the roof of the train and think of how I was going to die. Perhaps the boy from 1 would. I didn't think Clove or Cato would kill me unless we were the only ones left. If it did come down to Cato and I, of course I had no chance. I would be toast. But the thing is, I wanted to win. I really did. But I didn't want Clove or Cato to die. I didn't'.

"Not that I will ever live long enough to see them die." I laugh humorlessly to the darkness.

A muffled, "What?" comes from next to me.

I jump up and am about to scream when a hand clamps over my mouth and pulls me down to the couch.

"Let-Me-GO!" I demand but then he whispers, "Don't wake everyone up."

I stop struggling. "Finnick?"

I hear a small chuckle. "Looks like you and I have the same taste in finding places to think."

We talk through the night, telling each other our secrets. By morning I'm sure he knows me better than I do. I tell him everything that I can remember of my life, not wanting my life to be forgotten in death. Finnick, though tearful, listens to everything I say and tells me a lot about him as well.

At about 6 in the morning, the call rings out through the train by our Escort, "We're here!"

The Train to Death has just made its final stop.

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of rushed. Next one's will be better when I don't have to write them stuck in a small train.**

**I decided to reply and thank my reviewers from my last new chapter(8) For Guests, I'll write their review so they know who I am talking about:**

toritwilight504: **Awe, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Fleur24: **I felt the exact same way! (even though I wrote it that way, lol)**

SangoIchimaru: **Thanks so much! And thanks for being a loyal reviewer! You're much appreciated as a part of making this story what it is:)**

TheCrimsonPen: **I KNOW! I wanted to avoid writing it, but it was inevitable. :(. Thanks! I'm honored. You guys make me blush!**

Guest: really loove this storyy! I first read it in your previous acount and was devasted when you didn't continue, but I found out that you were using this acount and was delighted! Can't wait for your updatee! 3.

**Really? Man, sorry for keeping you hanging. It was really hard dealing with fanfiction on behalf of my locked account. they didn't help at all.**

Guest:Wherez the rest? Lol, plz update, im Gripped

**The rest was on my computer, sorry! :P**

Keep-On-Smiling11:** Thanks for your support! I'm going to try to make an updating schedule.**

Guest: OMG I LOVE THIS STORY I CANNOT WAIT FOR AN UPDATE! I just can't handle the amazingness of this

***blushes* Really? Aw! *whispers to random person and giggles uncontrolably* my reviewer can't handle the amazingness of my story *whispers to random person and giggles uncontrolably***

it's-Twilliam-bitch:** So glad you're now shipping Katnnick :) It seems like a werid pairing at first, but in truth, they flirted a bunch during Catching Fire, so the pairing isn't as random as something like Katniss and Marvel. I'm honored that you like my story! :)**

ThapolloandPercabeth4eve:** Aweees! Thanks so much! You're waiting is done! Alas, here is the chapter. Updated after 2 months. Hope you like it! :) P.S PERCABETH 4EVEAH!**

Guest: UPDATE PLEASE I CHECK THIS EVERY SINGLE FRIGGIN DAY! I will review every day i just really want to see the next chapter!

**Sorry for keeping you waiting! Mean I feel horrible for not reviewing. Sorry it's late, but here's the next chapter. :)**

Guest: FUCKING UPDATE NOW IM GOING TO DIE! This is by far my favorite fatniss er whatever you wanna call it

**oh no! I don't want you to die! Here's the chapter. So Sorry X10 for not updating earlier. Really honored this is your favorite :)**

Guest: In 6 days it will have been exactly 2 FRIGGEN MONTHS SINCE YOU UPDATED LAST! TWO. FREAKING. MONTHS.

***Hangs head in shame***

Divergent Victor: **Fear not! I have not abandoned it! Here is the update:)**

Finger: **Sorry buddy. I finally updated though...2 months later, but still I updated...**


	10. Of ParadeCostumes and Signs of Rebellion

**Final upload from my other account. So... Yeah! **

**Lexi**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Of Parade Costumes and Signs of Rebellion_

* * *

"Katniss, over here!"

"How does it feel to have been reaped just 1 year after your Finnick?"

"Is it true that you and Finnick Odair are romantically involved?"

I shield my face with my hand as I walk past the reporters into the Remake Center. "Just ignore them." Finnick says with a frown.

Andrew follows next to me and leans close to me. "What do you think our stylist will dress us in?" he whispers.

Mags opens the door for us and I step into the chilly room. I turn to Andrew who must be at least 1 foot taller than me. "Don't know. Finnick was in a net last year. That small net…" I trail off and hope that I don't have to be paraded in front of everyone half naked.

I plop down onto a white leather couch and Finnick sits down next to me. I look around the two story building and its contemporary look. Even I had to admit the Capitol had interior design down.

"You'll probably have Bail Recreda as your stylist. She was mine." Finnick says quietly to me as if to make conversation.

I stay silent and send him a warning look signifying I don't want to talk. He sighs and leans back on the pillows of the couch.

A sliding door opens and there is a small commotion as District 1 enters. The blonde girl flips her head around and sees us. She looks genuinely sad for a moment but then puts a very plastic looking smile on and struts toward us.

Finnick turns his head at the sound of her heels clicking the floor and he frowns.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer Shiner. District 1. And of course you're the famous Finnick Odair." She says with a sly smile towards Finnick. He narrows his eyes at her but then I elbow him and he manages to nod. Finnick broke my firm belief that I have the worst manners in the world. The poor girl didn't even volunteer. No need to be hostile.

She turns to me and her expression softens. "You're Katniss Everdeen, right?" she questions, taking a seat on the zebra patterned ottoman in front of me.

I manage a small smile. "That's me." And she smiles back.

She clears her throat and then asks nervously, "How, um, old are you Katniss?" Her face is pained but I keep a mild expression on.

"13, District 1." Finnick answers before I can. Glimmer turns to me for confirmation and I give her a small nod.

She ponders this with a strange expression on her pretty face and then she is called over on the speakers and she stands up.

"Well Katniss, it was nice meeting you." She says and gives me an awkward little hug. She then rushed off towards her fellow tribute and mentor. She disappears through a metal door along with the boy.

"Well, that was interesting." Finnick says thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"I don't want sympathy." I say rather stubbornly and Finnick cracks a grin. He then sighs in satisfaction. "There's the Katniss I fell in love with." He says with a sad smile.

The time ticks by and finally Andrew is called in. In the mean time, Finnick and I discuss different topics relevant to the Games.

"I would play up the sympathy card, but you're too strong for that. I can't play sympathy when you have killer accuracy. I just have to play that you know what you're doing." Finnick says firmly.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 4!" The speak blares out and I stand up. Finnick grabs my hand while I start walking away. "Make sure you're dressed differently than I was. We certainly won't play the sex card. That's reserved for District 1 only." He says with disgust and I roll my eyes at him.

I hurry up the marble staircase and I see the door open again. Another District must have arrived. I look down and see a flash of familiar blonde hair and I sprint up the rest of the steps and into the hallway where a woman with black hair is standing.

"Miss. Everdeen, I suppose?" She says with a kind smile and I give her a shy nod. I'm not usually shy. Well maybe a few years ago. But after meeting Finnick, we'll pull our fair share of pranks around District 4."

"Follow me. You'll be so excited when you see what I picked for you. But first, we need to get that ugly hair off of your body." She says holding out her hand. I gingerly take it and she pulls me into a large room with several showers, tubs, sinks, and metal tables.

"Change into this robe dear." She says and turns around and calls out loudly, "Flavius! Octavia! Venia!"

She turns suddenly back to me. "By the way, my name is Bail Recreda."

I nod and quickly whirl around and pull off my clothes and put on the flimsy white paper robe.

* * *

10 pounds of makeup and a full body polish later, I stand in front of the mirror, staring pleased at my reflection.

My hair is completely down, wildly flowing across my shoulders and chest. I'm wearing a black skin tight wet suit with rock climbing shoes. I'm holding a gleaming gold trident, with no designs other then the golden shine. I have a ton of mascara and black eye shadow. A gold plated shark tooth necklace hangs on my chest. It's a simple costume. Very simple. But I look deadly. Very deadly.

And on the other hand, I look stunning. I smile at my reflection at how beautiful I look. My brown hair has a look as if I just flipped it. My face looks gorgeous as well.

"Well? How does it make you look like?" Bail asks with a grin.

I turn to face her.

"Like I can win."

* * *

Andrew stands next to me as we wait by our chariot for the Tribute Parade.

"You look beautiful Katniss. Like, seriously." He says with a lopsided grin and I grin back.

"Thanks. You look good too." I tell him. Bail had put him in a body suit as well, but instead of showing off my curves as mine had, it showed off his muscles. He carried a trident as well, and the gleaming shark tooth hangs from his neck.

I look around nervously, hoping that I won't have to talk to Cato or Clove. Avoiding Glimmer could be wise as well.

Someone nudges my arm and I whirl around. It was Bail.

"Okay you two. Hand me the tridents." She says briskly and I share a glance with Andrew before I hand it to her.

I watch intently as she presses a button on one of the tips of the trident and I jump back as a flame shoots up. Then another, then another. All 3 tips are filled shoot up little sprays of fire so that it looks like an extension of the points.

"When your chariot starts moving, the flames will erupt. It will look like a dried up bush is on fire. Don't panic. It won't touch either of you." Bail says with a smile, handing them back to us. "Make District 4 proud." She says, and then hurries out of the loading where house.

"ATTENTION MENTORS AND STYLISTS: PLEASE LEAVE THE PREMESIES IMMEDIATELY FOR TRIBUTE DEPARTURE. TRIBUTES, PLEASE BOARD CHARIOTS AND PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE." The loudspeaker booms, and there are several doors closing and horses neighing.

Andrew climbs up into the chariot and offers me his hand. I accept it and we both stand there, waiting for the chariots to move.

Finnick hadn't been here to see us off. Snow had requested him. He had seen really nervous, so I had even bothered to question him. Mags had been here earlier, but had left after there was nothing left for her to do.

I glance behind us and see a girl with red hair and an upturned nose watching me curiously.

She adverts her eyes as soon as we make eye contact, and I can't help but think that her face looks like a fox. Foxface.

"What does Fire have to do with District 4?" Andrew asks and I turn back to facing forward.

I shrug my shoulders. "Beats me. I'm more worried about getting burned. What happened to the girl who played with fire…?" I trail off and shake my head.

Bail making us hold flaming tridents made it seem like she was…rebelling? Snow had made it clear that Tribute outfits were to pertain strictly to their district's role in supplying the Capitol. Not only was she doing something borderline not related, she was putting District 4, which is all about water, on fire. Water and Fire. Two opposites. No relation what so ever. Except that water put out the flames. I'm musing this when I feel eyes on me.

I slowly tilt away from Andrew and feel my eyes connect with emerald green ones, one chariot in front of me.

* * *

**NEW chapter coming in a few minutes, stay tuned!**

**Review,**

**Lexi**


End file.
